That's Just Sneaky
by OhimeChama
Summary: Our Miku is just so totally in love with Len, Rin's twin. But when a friendly date with the female twin turns so awkward, the tealette opens up and tells her childhood love at the wrong person at the right time. And, a sneaky plan makes it way to victory Miku x Len. Don't worry, this is not Miku x Rin I SWEAR! Lemon chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Miku's POV**

I walked up at the Kagamine house's front porch. We're going to have a friendly date in the mall, since were both mall rats and teenagers. I'm so excited to tell Rin my big secret!

Frankly, I smiled and press the doorbell. The knob then turns and shows a short blonde wearing a white frilly top and a pair of jeans. Rin was beaming with joy as she stepped out of the house.

"Woah Rin, what's making you smile.. like a...like a..." Oh, now I can't think of a single word about her smile. She seems so innocent yet sly.

"Like a Chesire cat?" -Her. She puts her right hand on her hips. Wow, I never thought she was that slim. Wait... What?! What am I saying?

"Ah... Uh.. yeah..." I said, blinking twice before smiling back at her "So um, let's go? I have to tell you something,"

Rin put her left on mine and just beamed at me when I looked at her. Why is she acting so strange today? Is something up?

I have been busy about my thoughts until I noticed the mall in front of me. Her grip on my hand became tighter and laughed. "Geez Miku, don't be awkward now. We always hold hands whenever we walk to the mall. Don't tell me you're getting tomboyish now,"

"W-what the heck are you talking about?! I am not getting tomboyish or whatsoever. I am straight okay," I said, stuttering around. The looks of men are on us. Perhaps they're thinking my and Rin's relationship to each other.

I let go of Rin's grip to me. "Rin stop it. We're getting creepy looks," She sighs heavily and looks at my eyes deeply. Why do I feel like I'm being hypnotized by her eyes? Oh wait, she's Len's twin of course.

After that silly situation, we walked in at different boutiques and shops. I keep on showing her dresses and tops that would fit her, but she just shooks her head and gently says no to me. Why is she like this today?

"Hey Rin," I said, trying out a sleeveless pastel-colored dress in front of a mirror. She's sitting on a plump chair, looking at my reflection.

"What is it Miku?" she said as we glanced at each other on the mirror. I turned around and grinned. "Would you think Len will like this dress in case I wear this?"

She then blushes and walks at my direction. "A-ah.. Yes, I think he will, since you're the one wearing it,"

My hops were high and I hugged her. she kinda freaked out I think, her shoulders jumped a little bit. "Thanks Rin! You're the best!"

~Timeskip~

We then walked inside a boutique named "Right Shoulder" a famous shop were teenage men pick their clothes and shoes. Since I dragged her inside, she just followed me and put her hands in her back pocket. She just sighed. Well, this is not the place for a girl.

I picked a yellow and black jacket and showed it to her. "Rin, would your brother like this, or the other one in the window?"

She then looks at the black and white long-sleeved shirt at the window. The phrase "I'm Me And You're You," is printed on the shirt. She combed her blonde hair with he hands as she decided.

"I think the one displayed in the window would be the better one,"

"Eh? But I thought Len likes the color yellow?" -Me.

"That's what you thought Mikky," -Her.

I then asked a saleslady to get the shirt near the window. I paid it and I held on Rin's hands. "Let's go Rin. I bet you're hungry,"

"I am no-" I heard the clapping of thunder inside the mall.

"Woah! Is that your tummy I hear? You're so hungry! C'mon, let's go. It's my treat anyway," I replied to her, and she just nodded and followed me again.

We then went inside a Japanese restaurant and ordered. She asked for 2 chicken teriyakis, 10 pieces of California Maki and 15 pieces of gyozas. I just ordered a plate of pork yakiniku and mixed greens and other veggies.

We talked about love and stuff. We would usually talk about games and dresses, but now it's different. She kept on telling me Len's perfectness. Don't tell m she's in love with her brother!? That's just incest!

She stood up after taking on last bite on her food. "I need to go to the restroom. Do you know where it is?"

"Ah yeah. It's just outside, turn right at the bookstore,"

"Thanks~" I wonder why she keeps on talking about Len.

Oh my gosh! LEN! I forgot to tell her my big secret! I just have to wait until we go home and that's the time I'll tell her.

Then I suddenly see Len in my mind in his cool awesome aura. Okay, so the big secret is, I like Rin's brother. He's just so cool and awesome to be with. We're bestfriends for about 10 years, I know a lot of things about him and I developed these feelings for him.

So I'm kinda planning about telling my 'little' crush on Len and asking her to help me~

And when I turned my head, I saw Rin, with Len, just outside the jewelry shop with a random girl. Who is that girl? Her face is not familiar to me. Len then held out his hand and gave Rin something. His twin immediately blushed and shouted at him. It also looks like that she cussed at him. the random girl and the guy just laughed at her and patted her hair. Poor Rin.

She then turned around, waved at them and seperated ways. I felt, well... Neutral. I wanted to run at them and ask who's the girl, but another side of me held me back.

Right that instant, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, Rin was staring at me. "Mikky, you alright?"

I fake-coughed and got the paperbags and my purse. "Uh yeah, I'm fine like this sundae! See," I pointed at my half-finished ice cream. She looks at it, and looks at me.

"This ice cream is not ice anymore. It's cream! There's something bothering you! TELL ME!" she replied, pointing the spoon at my face.

"W-what are you talking about? I told you, I'm fine. No worries," Liar.

"Miku, I've been your bestfriend ever since 10 years ago. I can tell you that you are certainly not okay," she said, then got my hand and dragged me outside the mall with my paperbags.

We finally stopped at a fountain nearby, my feet throbbing and in pain. I sat on the side and looked at Rin. "What's wrong with you today Rin?!"

She just looked at me and turned her head. "Same with you Miku.. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" -Me.

"On minute you were talking and buying things for my brother then BAM! You look so sad and down," she then sat beside me and patted my shoulders. "I'm here you know, you can tell me any secret!"

"That was my plan," -Me

"Your plan? What plan?" -Her, wondering face applied.

"I'm telling you my big secret right now," I stopped and inhaled. "It's about your twin,"

"What about him?"

"I don't like him," I told her, my voice thick of emotion. When I caught a glimpse of her, her cerulean eyes were almost to tear up.

"I... I love him," I finally said it, and I mean it all. "I'm in love with him. He's just so.. so.. so perfect. The way he tie his gold hair into a tiny yet attractive ponytail, his suave voice and his body. Len's just so flawless, and I can't resist falling in love." When I looked at Rin, she looked so serious all of a sudden.

"But then, I saw you with Len and that random girl earlier. She gripped on your twin so lovingly, like they're a couple," I told her, holding back tears. Why am I getting so into that guy? And why didn't he told me that he had a girlfriend?

Suddenly, Len's twin touched my cheeks and kissed my lips! NO! She's a girl! I don't kiss girls! I quickly pushed her away and wiped my lips.

"Eew Rin! Why did you kiss me? And on my lips?! Are you a tomboy?!" I quickly stood up, and she held me back. She then removed the wig she was wearing. Oh my gosh!

"R-RIN! Why are you-"

"I'm not Rin, I'm Len," Wait.. what?

"Since I knew that you are going to hang out with her, we made a deal today. She would hide and disguise as me and hang out with Aunt Luka and I would be in her place today to.. well.. hang out with you," he said.

"Really... Then that means," I said. Sh*t! I confessed my feelings to Len directly! Oh my gosh! My secret. My big secret about him is discovered by him. NO!

He then kissed my lips again, this time, gently and calmer. Each second passed with passion and I felt the electricity crawl on my spine. As our lips touched, he licked my lips, asking permission to go inside my mouth. I squeaked at first, but I let him in. He then discovered my wet and hot cavern and started to lick every corner of my mouth. Our tongues danced and kissed like hungry animals. We quickly parted when we felt that we needed this silly thing called air.

"M-Miku..." he said. I looked at him with wonder. "I never thought that you love me. I mean, I don't see myself as perfect. I got so many flaws and still you ignore them,"

I gently pinched his cheeks. "It's because I love you remember?" I told him as he closed my mouth with his.

I got a paperbag and gave it to him. "Since you knew it anyway, here you go," He smiled and nodded as actions of gratitude. He also held out his hand and gave me a small bag. As I opened it, I saw a charm bracelet with my and his favorite things: a banana, a leak, an eighth note which symbolizes music) a techy chip and a heart. Teal and gold beads were in between the charms.

"Will you be my girlfriend because I love you?"

I stared at his eyes and I quickly drowned in them. I hugged him tightly. "Yes, thank you Len,"

He then looks at me and kisses my neck like I'm his prey. "Let's go,"

I was bewildered. "Where?"

"Somewhere were you can get your 'second gift' and my 'spice'," he whispered seductively. I'm sure I'm blushing as red as a tomato.

"S-shut up. I won't be receiving your spice,"

"Eh? why?"

"'Cause you'll be receiving mine," WAIT WHAT?! He just laughed at my shocked face. Why did I tell him those things?! URGH!

"Oh sure, baby. Make me growl like I'm a madman,"

"SHADDAP!" I shouted, kicking him behind his smexy butt.

"That was my butt!"

"I don't care! BLEH~"

"You asked for it!" -him while dashing to me. We then ran like little children under the bright moonlight, laughing and grinning towards the road.

And towards the room where he'll be receiving my 'other gift' for him.

_**A/N! Wow! That ending! XDD I'm getting a nosebleed once I re-read this one!**_

_**So just tell me if you want some lemon smut! :D Just tell me! And I'll be typing my very first lemon!**_

_**and uh.. Do you like it? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: since 4 people are asking for the lemon, here you go. Took me an hour and more~ And oh, this is my first lemon :D *happy clap***

**I hope you like it!**

**-**

**_Miku's POV_**

I'm sitting on the corner of the bed, thinking about the events that happened, that is happening and the events that will happen. I'm going to give Len my "other gift" to him! Mental slap! Why did I even agreed to this?

_~Flash back~_

_"C'mon Miku.. Just one night~ please~" Len said, kissing the back of my neck. We were waiting for a cab because Len really wants my "spice" and I don't want him to receive it. _

_'Cause I think, when he gets it, he won't be getting enough. Mental slap! That was boastful of me!_

_I moaned and tried to push him away, but he was just too strong to be pushed. "L-Len... mhpm..."_

_He bit my neck and gave me hickeys. "Just one answer babe, and that'll all what I need to know,"_

_"Ah~ oh.. L-Len... Yes, I'll give you my spice~" I told him while he stopped kissing me. As I turned around, he was getting beat up by an old woman. _

_"Youth these days,"_

_~End of Flashbacks~_

and that's how I find myself sitting on a bed in a hotel and Len taking a shower.

I was wearing a sleevess peach babydoll night gown. A baby pink ribbon was laced under my C-cup bosom. I put a tiny amount of make-up on my face and I wore my lacey bra and underwear.

I feel so strange so suddenly. My hands were shaking a little bit, but I sat on the bed firmly, like I've been through this. Oh gosh I need to take some air inside of me!

I stood up and went to the balcony and did what I have to do. I inhaled that fresh oxygen and tried to calm myself a little bit. Sure I agreed to this, but that doesn't mean that I had sex before.

_Truth is, I'm still a virgin._

Then I heard the bathdoor creak and open. Len stood there, his wet blonde hair falling on his shoulder. He just wore a pair of black pajama pants and he had no shirt or top to cover his glorious body! I never thought that he has abs and a well-built chest!

"Hey babe," he said, drying his hair with his white towel. "Do you need to use the shower?"

I shook my head and smiled. "N-no need. I just need to take some air,"

He sighed and walked to my side. He glanced at me then looked outside. It was already night, and the moon and stars were shining on the black sky. The buildings of the city were sparkling with their lights, making the view beautiful.

"Miku, I don't want to force you to do this with me. Please, if you don't want this, tell me and don't force yourself" he said after another sigh.

I looked at him and wrapped my arms on his neck. "N-no. I told you, I'll give you my second gift to you right?" he nodded.

"Well then, I guess we just have to take turns then," he whispered seductively. I felt my body melting to his words. Why does he have to be so sexy anyway!

"I'll take my turn," he said, kissing my lips roughly. He bit my lower lip and entered my mouth, examining every curve of it. Our tongues tangled themselves, and I found myself moan between the kiss.

He then kissed lower and on my neck. He left love bites there as he went under my nightgown and groped my bosom. A chill went down to my spine and I wrapped my arms on him.

"L-Len~" I said, pleasure rising up to my throat. He grinned and kissed my lips.

"Now, now Miku. Let's do this inside. You wouldn't want to let everyone see us sharing our spices to each other," he said, kissing me and walking towards the bed on the same time.

I sat on the side of the bed as he went behind me and massaged my bosom under my clothes. He tickled my nipple and pinched it.

"A-ah~ Len," I said, not minding the shallow pain. It was then followed by pleasure as he continued to leave hickeys on my neck and rubbing my bosom. I felt something poking my ass and, a wet feeling on my womanhood.

He then went outside the bed and sat in front of me, staring and facing my lap. He rubbed my right thigh lovingly as he spread my legs slowly, taking time to see the view.

I somehow covered my middle part, my cheeks blushing. He laughed and kissed my thigh. "Don't be shy now. And don't worry, you look beautiful, even if your legs are spread widely," he said, licking my legs.

He removed my wet lacy pantie (well that rhymed) and looked at my opening, observing my folds and how it looked like. He sucked his index finger and inserted it in my opening. I felt a hot and tremendous pleasure throughout my body.

"L-Len~ ngh~ Ah~" I moaned while my hands gripped on the white bedsheet tightly. He kept on entering and escaping my insides while he paused. He then entered with two fingers, then with another.

He kept on pumping his fingers inside me, and he also licked my opening while doing it. The knot on my stomach felt like it was going to be cut. I brushed Len' hair as he licked and pumped my insides.

"L-Len~ I-I'm going to cum I said, gripping on his blonde hair. He stopped and pinned me on the bed.

"No, not now babe," he said as he removed my nightgown and threw it somewhere inside the room. He also removed his pajamas and there I saw his boxers having a throbbing tent inside of it. He removed it, exposing his 12-inch manhood. My entrance felt wetter and my needs of pleasure leveled up.

He crawled above me, he as the dominant one. And here I thought that he'll be the recessive one.

"L-Len, how's that going to fit it me?" I asked him, feeling a little nervous and scared. I read a fanfiction about a girl losing her virginity. She described it as somehow painful, but the pleasure never left her.

He penetrated my womanhood as he smirked at me. "No worries, your wetness will make it fit babe,".

"P-please be gentle. T-this is my first time," I said, looking away.

He then kissed my lips and looked at me with care. "Tell me if it hurts so that I'll stop. And don't be shy enough to tell me to move," I nodded at his words.

I blushed and winced as he inserted a small part of his length in me. He then inserted his whole manhood slowly, yet I can still feel the pain. I dug my nails on his back. It stretched my insides.

"L-Len... I-it hurts," I said, tears escaping my eyes. He wrapped his arms on me and kissed my tears away.

"It will hurt at the beginning, but it'll be gone. Trust me," he said as I felt his throbbing member inside me.

As I felt my womanhood adjust, the pain faded away and looked at him. I was now drowning in ecstacy. "P-please move Len. Move~" I said with a moan and Len pounded my insides immediately yet slowly.

He kept on doing me with his speed, my needs filling me up. "Oh crap Len! M-move faster!" I said, and he did.

Len then thrusted faster and faster and I felt the pleasure through him. He kept on banging me as he found a spot in me that made me moan loudly. He kept on thrusting his member in me as I cried in ecstacy.

He put my left leg on his shoulder and started to pump his manhood in me like a madman. The new angle made me feel like I was in heaven, hitting that certain spot in every thrust.

"NGH! Oh gosh! Len!" I said, screaming while my thoughts were fading.

"Come on Miku. Tell me. Ngh.. Who's f*cking you right now?" he said through his manly groans. He still looked and sounded so sexy right now.

"You.. Ah~" I said as he slapped my thigh. Instead of pain, it felt like pleasure's taking over me.

"Who?" He asked me again, this time, followed by faster thrust by his member. I gripped on his back, my nail making some marks on him.

"Len Kagamine is f*cking me right now!" I screamed, and my throat hurts.

"LOUDER WOMAN! SCREAM MY NAME DAMMIT!"

"LEN KAGAMINE! LEN KAGAMINE IS F*CKING ME RIGHT NOW!" I said, and the knot in my stomach faded as I released. He wasn't going to stop just yet. He kept on thrusting inside me and his manhood was throbbing already.

His thrusts were on full speed. I'm not even sure if I could sit down after this. My moans were replaced by screams, and he enveloped me in his arms, his chest and my breast rubbing onto each other.

"M-Miku! I'm going to cum!" he said, the pace slower but the impact harder.

"I-inside! Cum inside me!" I said, and within a second, my back arched as I released for the second time. He also closed his eyes, his mouth wide open as he exploded inside of me. It felt gushy, and the sensation never left me.

We made a mess on the bedsheet, but we didn't care. We had beads of sweat on our bare chests and back. He crawled beside me, and kissed my lips.

"So, did you like it?" he asked me, putting a strand of my teal hair behind my ear. I smiled

"I loved it Len, thank you," I said. He smirked evilly as he pulled me on him and groped my ass.

"Thank me later, 'cause we just started," he said, and my eyes widened. WHAT?!

He laughed again, his sexy eyes shimering. "Don't worry, you'll have your turn later," He kissed my neck. "I swear, you'll not be able to walk nor sit down again tomorrow,"

Oh well. I guess it's worth it.

**A/N now Len's pervy! Just like uncle France! :D**

**Miku's virginity is gone! XD :D**

**And ours is not! :D Maybe uncle France or Prussia will take 'em! **

**Again, I hope you like it!**


End file.
